White Glitter
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: My names White Glitter at least my stage name is. My real name is Gilbert Beilderschmidt and I'm a professional prostitute. I wonder if I'll ever be free from this life... Multipairing, smut, prostitution, AU
1. School girl

So yes I know another multi-chapter story she cant even finish her others well this will only have ten chapters and Ive got them all planned and a few already written unlike my others (do you love me only has a few chaps left btw) but this is written from Gilbert's point of view and its going to be multi pairing so hes with a different person every chapter. ALSO there is sex every chapter that is all for now

* * *

It was just another day at work for me but for most it was a visit to a prostitution house. I was a male prostitute. It wasn't a pretty job but it payed. Besides i was the most popular one at the house hell the most popular in the city! Everyone had at least heard of 'White Glitter', my 'name'. I often did wonder if I would ever escape this life. It was fun at first but now it was just tiring. Now though, want the time for such thoughts it was my turn to go on stage. Taking a deep breath i walked through the curtains.

Hundreds of whistles and cat-calls were heard as I strutted out making me smirk. I danced with the music over to the pole in the middle of the stage before spinning around it and grinding my body into it, making my glasses crooked. As I began loosening my tie I flashed a smile at a large blond man wearing a scarf, my pale sparkling in the light from my body glitter. He grinned wider than he had been before and winked at me. I wonder if he's my customer for tonight. Deciding I'd just have to wait and see I jumped on to the pole, wrapping my legs around it and leaned back so i was hanging up side down. As i hung I unbuttoned my shirt, pulling it off and throwing it into the crowd where it was fought over. After that I wrapped my arms around the pole and undid my legs, flipping down to stand.

Once I landed i fixed my glasses seductively before sliding a hand up my thigh and giving my ass a firm slap. I began to lift my skirt revealing more of my white, glitter covered skin only to drop it and wink "Who wants me to take this off?" I purred, trailing my fingers all over my torso.

The room erupted with cheers urging me to strip. Dropping the skirt to the floor I couldn't help but laugh when the cheering got even louder at the fact that now all i was wearing was a white sparkily thong and my signature knee high eight inch heeled black boots. The scarved man's violet gaze turned hungry as he watched me dance, it made adrenaline run through my veins.

Looking up at the clock I saw that my time was up but I couldn't leave till I was completely stripped. So I quickly yet sexily removed my thong, flung it into the crowd winked at everyone and strutted off stage.

Once off stage I grabbed my black rob and put it on before walking to the dressing room. I was redressed by the time my friend Felix came bouncing into the room "like Oh My God I saw you man for like tonight and he is so totally gorgeous!" he gushed "But like creepy at the same time. He never like ever stopped smiling and like why are you wearing glasses?"

"It's part of the request for tonight, I think he has a glasses fetish." I laugh, adjusting my glasses. I was really excited to meet him now.

"Thats like hot." Felix giggled the nbegan pushing me toward the door "So like get going. You like never keep a gorgeous man waiting, Gilbert."

"Okay okay I'm going you can stop pushing now." I said laughing harder as I was pushed out of the room.

"Good. He's in like the waiting room. Like have fun~!" the blond polish man giggled as he skipped off. _'Mein Gott he's strange.'_ I thought before walking down the hall towards the waiting room.

When I walked in I saw the tall scarved blond from earlier leaning against the wall. Now that I was on level ground with him it was easy to see exactly how intimidatingly large he was and that he had a very cute smile "Hi, I'm White Glitter." I smile walking closer tho him "But you can call me Gilbert for tonight."

"Ivan." He grinned, voice heavy with a Russian accent. Well that explained why he was so huge.

"Well Ivan lets go. After all you only have tonight to be with me." I purred grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall to my assigned bedroom. He said nothing as he followed me but i could feel his eyes on me. Just like I could earlier.

When i finally had us in my room with the door locked he became a very different person. Within seconds I was to my bed with him kissing me. His lips were cold but he certainly was skilled. I wasn't all that surprised when his tongue pushed its way into my mouth. A moan escaped me as he began sucking on my tongue tauntingly. Gott this felt good and the way his giant hands were moving over my body undressing me as they went. I could barely stand it. When he finally broke the kiss to pull his shirt off, having already removed my button up, my eyes widened at the sight of the skin before me.

He had a solid build with washboard ab's but that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was the array of scars covering his body. Ivan smiled softly at me when he noticed my staring "Do not be afraid." he took my hand putting it on a giant scar on his chest. My fingers trembled slightly as I traced the scar. I had seen scars before but never to this magnitude. He didn't seem to mind my touching though, he actually seemed to like it. Once I was accustomed to his scars he pulled my pants off, his own following suit. Next our boxers were removed and I swear to Gott everything about Ivan is huge. I think he had the biggest dick I'd ever seen. It was almost frightening to look at yet alluring at the same time.

He smirked slightly as he spread my legs wide. I saw his fingers moving down to prepare me but I didn't really need it and it would just waste time so reaching down I grabbed his hand, stopping him. He stared at me in confusion not knowing why I stopped him "You don't need to do that."

"But..." he began but was silenced by my lips and my hips pressing against him causing his monster cock to start pushing into me. Gladly he took the hint and thrust in completely, filling me and stretching me. It hurt' he was so big I swore he was going to rip me in half but it felt so good at the same time. It was also then that i found out that he /did/ have a glasses fetish because when I reached up and adjusted my glasses I felt him shiver and get even harder, if possible.

"Move." I ordered, tired of waiting. Patients was a virtue I never had. With a smile he pulled out till just the tip remained inside before slamming back into me making me moan and arch up "Ah~ Fuck~!" I continued moaning as he pounded in and out of me. He felt so big, so good. I loved it but like most things in my like it wasn't meant to last. Because minutes later I was screaming as I came all over our chests. Then only seconds after me he came as well.

Pulling out he laid beside me both of us panting as we came down from our high. A squeak left my lips as his large arms wrapped around me pulling me into his broad chest. I hadn't been expecting that. He didn't seem like the cuddling type, not many men were, but I wasn't going to complain. He was warm and oddly comfortable.

As we lay there silently I could feel myself drifting asleep. I tried to fight it only got tireder. I didn't want to sleep, to wake up alone again... Oh well...

* * *

What did you think? Did you like it? I hope so? My inspiration came from when me and my America were doing golf in PE and she said I looked like a stripper when I was dancing with the golf club soooo Me=Prussia Prussia+stripper=AWESOME STORY IDEA!

Review or Ill get lazy and never update


	2. Cowboy

I sighed as I finished getting ready for work, my night with Ivan is over. I had woken up alone, like I knew I would and now it was time for work once again. Tonight my schedule told me who my patron was, unlike last night, his name was Alfred F. Jones, he had golden blond hair with an obnoxious cowlick in the front, bight blue eyes and glasses. He sounded difficult to miss so I planned on incorporating hm into my act.

When my time came I picked up my lasso and walked out to the stage. Like always cheers echoed through the room when I stepped into view. I spotted Alfred in the cheering crowd immediately. He was standing right next to the stage a crooked grin plastered to his face. He looked really good but I, of course, looked better even if my signature boots had been replaced by cowboy boots.

Strutting forward I tipped my cowboy hat to the crowd sliding a hand up my leg to my daisy dukes. I then grabbed the stripper pole and spun around it unwrapping my lasso as I went. Once I finished my spin I hit my knees unbuttoning my flannel shirt and pulling it off. When it was off I grabbed the lasso and began swinging it over my head before throwing it successfully wrapping it around Alfred's torso. I began pulling on the rope as I crawled on my hands and knees towards him, his crooked grin growing even wider.

I stopped when I got to him, our faces just inches apart then pulled away kneeling in front of him. I let go of the lasso then and hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my shorts. With a smirk I began pulling them down slowly, I smirked even wider when Alfred licked his lips hungrily. I then stood and spun away kicking my daisy dukes off as I went. Once they were off and I was completely exposed I blew the crowd, mainly Alfred, a kiss and tipped my hat at them before walking off stage and grabbing my robe.

As I walked walked back to the dressing rooms I held my robe tightly around me to stay warm and was glad when I finally reached mine. Just when I got the door open I heard my manager, the owner of the place, calling my name.

"Gi~lbert!" the brunette sand as she skipped up to me "I have your schedule~!"

"Awesome." I smiled at her "Any anonymous's?"

"There's a few... on of the guys was wearing a mask."

"Weird." she nodded "So hows your husband Lizzie?"

"He's good! Roderich's on tour with his orchestra right now so he's happy which means I'm happy!" the Hungarian woman smiled.

"And a happy you means a safe me." I replied smirking slightly.

"I haven't hit you in a while." she pouted "But if you don't get dressed and to your patron soon I might."

"Sorry /someone/ is distracting me."

"Oh..." it took her a while to get it "Well then I'll let you get back to work Gilbert." Elizabeta said, handing me the folders.

"Danke." I called as she left before going into my dressing room. Once I got in there I pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

When I was dressed I walked out and off to meet Alfred. I found him sitting on the arm of one of the couch's in the waiting room, his attention completely consumed by the game he was playing on his Itouch. I stood there waiting for him to finish, but he didn't. He just kept playing and playing and playing! Not noticing me at all. I was getting pissed at this point, I mean I'm too awesome to be ignored! Clearing my throat I made him jump an look up at me. When he saw me he paused his game and put it away, giving me a charming smile that could make any girl melt.

"Hey, I've been waitin' fer ya." he said, voice smooth and country like honey. The man overflowed with so much southern charm I almost forgot that I was pissed about being ignored. Almost.

"Well I've been standing here waiting for you for the past ten minutes." I said before turning away and walking towards my room. Gladly he took the hint and followed.

"Sorry, I didn't see ya."

"So I noticed." was my flat reply as I walked into my room. I was disappointed I'd had high hopes for this guy. What I wasn't expecting was his sun tan arms wrapping around my waist and his face nuzzling the hair by my ear.

"I'm sorry." he purred softly.

"What ever." I shivered "It's your own time your wasting."

"'spose I shouldn' waste more." Alfred voice grew deeper, huskier, as he nibbled at my ear. Soft sound of pleasure left my lips as he licked down my neck, nipping random spots. His hands that had been around my waist began sliding around my body one going under my shirt to play with my nipples. Tilting my head to the side I leaned into his touch, giving him free reign over my body "Whats your name?" he then asked as he removed my shirt.

"Gilbert." I murmured as he turned me around and placed kisses all over my chest getting my body glitter on his lips. I couldn't hold in the moan that left my lips when he began sucking on one of my nipples teasingly, a wandering hand groping the growing bulge in my jeans.

"A-Alfred~!" I groaned when he pulled away from to pull off his shirt. I watched his hands move down his built torso tp his pants. He quickly undid the button and zipper pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to release his swollen cock.

"Dont worry Gil-baby you'll have me soon." the golden blond man grinned at he sat on the bed, hands stripping me of the last of my clothes. Once they were off he pulled me onto his lap and laid back "Ya know what ta do?"

"Of course." I grinned, placing my hands on his chest and lifting my hips before slamming them down again, his cock pushing all the way into me making me moan.

"Ah mm fuck." he groaned as I began to ride him, hips bucking up to meet me. I was only moaning until he shifted his hips that's when I began screaming. His cock was now at the perfect angel causing it to jab my prostate every time it impaled me. Gott it felt good I could feel the heat pooling in my groin as I got closer and rode him faster. I screamed louder than before as I came, nails digging into his chest. Shortly after he came inside me before slumping back on the bed.

"Fuck." he said as I moved off of him and laid beside hm, silver hair plastered to my face. I chuckled softly when his arms wrapped around me, he was definitely a cuddler "I'm allowed to do this right?" Alfred asked, looking down at me

"Ja it's fine." I smiled at him moving closer as a cold breeze made its way through the room. He smiled back and took his glasses off, setting the

m on the nightstand before closing his eyes. He was asleep quickly his breathing deep and steady. It was relaxing and lulled me into my own deep sleep...

* * *

Soooo Chapter 2! *just started writing three /shot* so did you all like it? i hope so and im going to write the next one fast!...or try to... but i can type these up faster now cause I finally have a laptop! *makes dat ass face* and yes! if i seem a bit... off in this its not my fault! 1 im sleepy 2 im stressed and angry 3 im worried about my eye

aaaaanyway

Review or Ill kick your ass or something like that *grumbles and walks off in search of tea*


	3. Officer

Yawning I adjusted the police hat on my head. I'd gotten plenty of sleep but for some reason I was tired. I still had a job to do though so I finished my cup of coffee popped a mint in my mouth and left my dressing room.

I quickly made my way to the stage and walked out "Who's been a bad boy?" I said grinning at all the shouts and whistles. I surveyed the crowd as I walked to the front of the stage where a chair sat. I had another anonymous tonight so I was looking for possibilities, anyone who looked like they might have a cop fetish... well that was everyone. The only person that caught my eye was a blond with green eyes, giant eyebrows, and a sweater vest. He stuck out like an albino at a black convention... and that's why I never went to those, ever. But whatever I didn't have time to ponder what he was doing here. I had work to do.

With a grin I sat down in the chair with my elbows on my knees as I slid my gloved hands up my calves. Once my hands reached my knees I spun around in the chair so that I was straddling it with my back to the crowd. I turned to face them as I slid my hand up the side of my sparkling thigh to my ass before giving the cheek a firm smack that made me moan quietly.

That got the crowd going. They were screaming even louder as I leaned back so my back was on the seat of the chair, my head hanging off. I licked my lips as my hands slid up my torso to my neck and I lifted my legs in the air moving them in erotic ways to the music. As I did that I began unbuttoning my police top with one hand, my other hand tracing my face, neck and police hat. Once it was undone I put my legs down and sat up, pulling ht shirt off. My glitter covered skin shined in the light as I moved so that I was kneeling on the chair, facing the crowd.

The sweatered blond, I noticed, was watching me intently, his emerald eyes dark. Out of everyone there his stare was the most noticeable. It made shiver run up my spine as I began unbuttoning my police shorts. Slowly I slid them down before sitting down and kicking them off. Once they were off I blew the crowd a kiss and stood tipping my hat at them before strutting off stage.

I grabbed my robe putt it on, yawning, before walking back to my dressing room. The first thing I did was make another cup of coffee because damn I needed it. While it brewed I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Yawing once more I grabbed the now ready coffee and began to drink it as I brushed my hair. When I finished the cup I ate another mint and walked out to the waiting room.

I almost started laughing when I saw the man from earlier sitting in the waiting room, embroidering. He really didn't belong here "Um excuse me. Have you seen anyone else around here? I'm looking for my client." I asked as I walked over to him, a hand on my hip.

Looking up from his embroidery Arthur replied "I am you client." a wave a disbelief washed over me . He just had to be kidding. He didn't seem like this type of guy but here he was and he sounded serious. I watched as he put what he was doing away and stood, straightening his sweater vest.

"Uh okay well my name's Gilbert." I said looking him up and down. This guy screamed British gentleman.

"Arthur." he replied.

"Nice to meet you Arthur." I replied "Follow me." and with that said I turned and walked down the other hall to my bedroom. I waited for him to go in before going in myself, shutting the door behind me. Once I shut the door I was slammed into it and kissed roughly. My eyes widened in shock as Arthur kissed me, I hadn't been expecting that. It seems like a lot of things were catching me off guard today, mainly about this man, Arthur. I began to kiss him back when his tongue pushed its way between mt lips and into my mouth. He tasted of tea and burnt scones, a strange combo he pulled off well, and I couldn't help the moan that left me as he ravished my mouth with his tongue, hands sliding under my shirt.

Arthur broke the kiss just when I ran out off air. Leaving me to pant softly as he stripped me of my shirt and pushed me onto my bed. He grinned at me his emerald eyes dark before he stripped me of my pants and boxers. Once I was stripped he knelt between my legs and undid his own pants. H pulled his cock out before moving my legs so that my knee's touched my chest. He looked me in the eye and slammed into me.

My back arched off the bed as a moan ripped from my throat. He just smirked and began to move, not pausing once. His pace was fast and hard he slammed in and out of me at a blinding rate. At one point I bit my hand to keep myself from moaning cause you know my voice is important but he wouldn't have that. First he slapped my ass making me gasp and let go of my flesh then took my hands and pinned them above my head, speeding up his thrusting all the while.

He thrust faster and faster, making me moan louder and louder until I came with final moan. Arthur came shortly after me, his searing essence filling my ass. I watched him pull out and sit beside me before my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

And chapter three is done! man that was harder to write then it should have been. I blame England. Ah whatever next one will be up in a week or so maybe two depends on my motivation.

Also Bender is Sailor Mars I swear to the god cake I'm working on your one-shot I'm about half way down with it.

Review or you shall Cholelithiasis cholecystits *stole disease from medical anatomy homework*


	4. French Maid

I sighed as I adjusted my stockings, of all the outfits I had ever worn this was by far the most irritating. It was a bitch to get on and it was going to be a bitch to get off. It looked really nice though. It was a short french maid's dress with a corset top. It fit my body well and came with a black choker and garter and white headband and stockings.

I thought of how I was going to do my show tonight, needing to compromise my original plan, as I walked to the stage. I had a basic idea but I wasn't completely sure like I was most nights. Taking a deep breath I walked out on to stage.

My customer Francis hadn't given me a picture but he said I would be able to spot him easily and if he really was as fopishly flamboyant as he sounded I found him easy. He was the first thing I noticed. He had long shaggy blond hair and was dressed like, well, a fop. But what really captured my attention was the fact that he was holding up a rose and blowing me a kiss. Laughing I waved and walked over to the stripper pole, pressing my back to it and swinging my hips. With a sweet smile I wrapped my arms around the pole and spun around it before slipping down into the splits.

Francis watched me intently as I moved across the stage, twirling the rose between his fingers. He watched as I reached behind me and pulled the zipper on the dress down as far as it would go, making it loosen on my body. I stood up slow and seductive, wiggling till the top half of the dress slipped of me and bunched around my hips with the rest of the dress. Trailing my fingers over my body I teased myself before pulling the dress down and kicking it off.

I blew the crowd a kiss and pulled the black garter off my leg, flinging it at Francis before walking off stage. When I was off and had my robe on I walked back to my room, glad I didn't have to wear that stupid fucking dress anymore. I would slap the next person that made me wear it. I hated it that bad.

I quickly dressed into jeans ans a shirt after taking off the headband, choker and stockings. Unlike my dear friend Felix I actually liked dressing like a man. Just because I was slender, uke, awesome and bottomed didn't mean I had to dress like a woman all the time. I pulled off female clothes awesomely but being a man and all I pulled off guy clothes even better. I couldn't help but admire myself int the mirror when I wore them. I flexed my lean muscles and blew myself a kiss before deciding that I needed to get going. I gave myself one last look before walking to the waiting room.

I didn't see Francis, or anyone for that matter, when I walked in. I almost screamed though when I felt hands grab my hips from behind. The hands spun me around so that I faced their owner, Francis.

"Bonjour~." he cooed leaning in close to me "I've been waiting for you." he said next, brushing his lips against mine, making me shiver. No one had ever been this romantically tender with me and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

"I had to get dressed." I said, pulling away from him "Lets go to my room."

"Alright." he purred, letting me go. Turning away I led him to my room. I expected him to drop the whole romantic act once we were inside with the the door shut, but he didn't. He instead pulled my shirt off and laid me on the bed, fingers tracing over my naked chest. Francis traced every detail, dip and curve of my upper body. The slow sweet torture was driving me insane but for some reason it felt so damn good I didn't want to stop. I instead wanted more and I told him this. When I did he just chuckled and traced my lips, telling me to be patient.

I groaned softly and stretched as the blond man began placing kisses all along my body. His lips brushed my skin, giving me goosebumps and making me shiver. A light gasp escaped me as he began sucking on my nipples, using one of his hands to play with the other one. It wasn't fair, the torture he was giving me, I wanted, no, needed more. This wasn't enough and if he wasn't going to give it to me I'd give it to myself.

Sliding a hand down my body I slipped it inside my pants and wrapped it around my hard cock. I groaned hotly and continued as Francis stopped and pulled away to look at me. He watched as I pleasured myself with my hand and just as reached the brink of climax he pulled my hand away.

"Your so needy lapin." he teased as I whimpered and writhed on the bed below him. Being so close and then being denied hurt. I wanted my release.

"Ah just fuck me bitte!" I begged, wiggling out of my pants and boxers, staring up at the french man lustfully. My ego swelled when he shivered at the sight of me and shifted in his now too tight clothing. But it wasn't enough to get him to fuck me but I knew what was. It was the best uke face I could make that made him groan and strip himself off all his clothes.

"Mon dieu tu est tré belle." he breathed as he spread and lifted my legs, resting them on his shoulders. I just smiled, pretending to understand him, and watched him line up. We both moaned in pleasure when he thrust in. I was so glad he was finally getting on with it but he just stayed still, letting me 'adjust'. My previous irritation was back in an instant. I didn't need time to adjust, I needed to be fucked!

Growling slightly I pushed my hips back against him, making him slide deeper inside me. That seemed to get my point across and he pulled mot of the way out then thrust back in. He kept going, using slow powerful thrusts that made me moan and arch up as he fucked me. I gasped and shivered when he began to place kisses up and down my thighs, never ceasing his thrusting deep inside me.

Crying out in pleasure and joy I finally came, muscles tightening around Francis, pulling him over the edge into his own climax. I mewled softly when his hot seed flooded my ass. All my irritation at hiw was wiped away, replaced by post-climatic bliss and my eyes began to droop as my body gradually relaxed. Francis smiled down at me and pulled out before laying beside me and pulling me close. He pulled the blankets over us and began to whisper things to me in french until I was finally lulled to sleep.

* * *

So my kitty Natalia did the cutest thing ever While I was writing this. So I was sitting on my couch typing this on my lap top typing this and she was curled up next to me when all of a sudden she stood up putting one paw on my chest and the other on my cheek furthest from her. She used that paw to turn my face towards her and when I was looking at her she rubbed her face against mine, pressed our noses together and licked my lips. Then she laid down and curled up like nothing had happened.

I love my little Natalia~ :3

Review or you get no cute kitty loves unless you hate cats then you will be smothered in kitty loves!


	5. Military woMan

I smiled at my reflexion in the mirrors I adjusted the blue military jacket I was wearing. Today's outfit certainly was interesting but I wasn't going to complain. I was wearing a black miniskirt with a tank top, tie and blue military uniform jacket and I had to say, like everything I wore, I pulled it off awesomely. Sadly though it was time to stop admiring myself and time to go to work. I picked up my prop gun, put it in the holster on my leg and left to the stage.

When I walked onto stage I first went to the pole in the middle and spun around it before leaning against it. I pulled out the gun and slid it up my body, shivering slightly. Rubbing my sparkling thighs together I lifted up my skirt with the barrel of the gun, giving just a peak of what lay underneath before dropping it down. I couldn't help but chuckle at all the groans I heard from the audience. Looks like the crowd didn't want me to take my time in stripping. But that was too bad for them.

I spun the gun around my finger before slipping it back into the holster. When it was back in and both my hands were free I began to unbutton my jacket, swinging my hips. Once it was unbuttoned I took off my tie dropping it to the floor along with underwear. My jacket slid down my arms and bunched at my elbows as I pulled out the gun again and licked up its barrel tauntingly, making many men groan. Winking, I completely removed my jacket and then pulled off my tank top, leaving my glitter covered torso bare for all to see.

Then I ran over and jumped onto the stripper pole. I wrapped my legs around it and hung up side down, holding onto my gun. The crowd watched as I hung, teasing my body with the weapon. I moved it across my skin before wrapping my arms around the pole and flipped down onto my feet. I pressed the barrel of to my head before dropping my skirt to the floor, underwear already off

Once it was off I moved the gun from my head and pointed it at the crowd then fired over their heads. With a smirk I blew on the barrel in that stereotypical way the nput the gun back in my thigh holster before strutting off stage an putting my robe on.

I made my way to my room but paused when I saw a man I had never seen before looking around. "Hey! Civilians aren't allowed back here." I called out walking over to him.

He jumped and turned to look at me before a wicked smirk split his face "I'm terribly sorry. I'll leave immediately." he sneered at me then left without another word.

Watching as he disappeared down the hall I couldn't help the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that the guy gave me. There was something wrong about him, but what it was I couldn't quite put my finger on. I was just glad he was gone now.

With that over I finally got to my room and changed. Once changed, with the gun and holster removed, I left my room again. Slightly cautious this time because of the strange man, I made my way to the waiting room to meet my patron.

When I walked into the room the first thing I saw was the broad muscular back of a tall blond man. He was on the phone with someone, speaking in German, his deep commanding voice a hushed whisper. All I could make out was that he was discussing a business transaction of some kind.

"Hallo prächtig." I purred leaning against the door frame. I chuckled slightly when he jumped and turned to look at me. When he was me he quickly told the person he was talking to that he had to go and hung up before they had a chance to reply.

"Ich entschuldige mich. Ich wusste nicht, Sie waren da. Ich wargerade die Betreuung von einigen Unternehmen."(I apologize. I did not realize you were here he said turning around to face me, hard blue eyes looking me up and down =, making me feel naked under his gaze.

"Es ist in Ordnung, ich verstehe."(It's fine, I understand.) I smirked, fighting the urge to blush as I walked over to him.

The bond man watched as I walked over to him, swinging my hips as I went making him swallow. "I um thank you... You were... wonderful earlier." he said switching over to English, German accent even thicker then my own.

"I always am." I replied smoothly, placing a hand on his wide chest "You know, you still need to tell me your name Mr. Tall stern and German." I tease, chuckling as he arched his brow at the nickname.

"Est tut mir leid. My name is Ludwig." he replied.

"Your really polite and proper Ludwig."

"Years in the German army make a man that way."

"Didn't make me that way."

Ludwigs brow's furrowed as he looked down at me "You... were in the German military?"

"Ja I was but that might as well be a different life." I say "Anyway my name is Gilbert."

"I will not ask then, Gilbert." Ludwig replied to me understanding completely.

"What do you say we go to my room and get to why your really here?" I smirk, changing the subject and brushing our lips together.

"Lead the way." was his reply.

With a grin I pulled away from him and took his hand, leading him down the hall to my bedroom.

Once inside with the door locked he, like most people, stopped being as distant and pulled me in for a hard hiss. We continued to kiss as I parted my lips and pressed my body flush against his making him growl. A soft mewl escaped me when his tongue made its way into my mouth and ravished it, molesting my tongue with his own.

I barely held back a whine when he pulled away to take both of our shirts off and push me on the bed. I wasn't able to hold back my the shiver though, that came when his lips my nipple, teasing it. As he teased my upper half he stripped my lower half, spreading my legs.

When I had been stripped completely he flipped me onto my hands and knees and knelt behind me on the bed. His hands hands gripped my hips tightly as he lifted them up, plunging his tongue inside me, making me arch and moan. I panted, mewled and writhed and the wet muscle moved inside my ass, brushing all my sensitive areas.

Arching my back to an almost painfully I was completely at his mercy as he brimmed me, barely missing my prostate.

"Ah~ b-bitte..." I whined.

"Please what?" Ludwig growled in reply pulling his tongue out, grinding his clothed erection against me instead.

"Fuck me damn it!" I exclaimed with a gasp, grinding back against him in need making him chuckle.

"Alright then." he said undoing his pants, pulling his hard throbbing cock out. I spread my legs even more wiggling my ass in the air invitingly.

I screamed in pleasure and surprise when he grabbed my hips again, tighter than before and slammed in, filling me.

He groaned hotly, tightening his grip on me even more as he adjusted to the feel of my body. When he started moving he was mercilessly pounding me into the bed roughly making me moan loudly, back arching, fists clenching the sheets. Ludwig thrust deeper and harder inside me, pounding that sweet little bundle of nerves inside me, making me go mad with ecstasy.

We continued to fuck until we both came, me screaming, him groaning. When we both came down from our post-orgasmic high he pulled out and laid beside me, allowing me to collapse onto my stomach. Where I curled up in a ball. Looking over at me Ludwig brushed some hair out of my face and whispered "Gute nacht." and I was asleep.

* * *

Finally! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this done. My writing motivation has been low and life has been sucking greatly but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next one will be out... sometime

P.S. The outfit he is wearing is my Fem!Prussia cosplay that I do

Review or 2011 will suck!


	6. ExplanationApology

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

Its an explanation/apology.

I know I haven't updated in quite a while and I'm sorry but life you know. Also I'm currently working on publishing an M/M romance novel that I've written and to be honest the whole waiting thing is stressing me out and making it hard to write. If you guys would like me to keep you posted about that I will, most likely on my profile page and my deviantart since I know how bad false updates suck.

I promise these stories aren't dead they will be updated eventually. If you don't want to stick around I'll understand.

Thank you and sorry for wasting your time.

/Yaoi Skittles


	7. DeadApology

_**ATTENTION! I WILL NO LONGER BE WRITING OR FINISHING ANY HETALIA FICS. I APOLOGIZE, BUT AFTER BEING PRACTICALLY KICKED OUT OF THE FANDOM I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE NOR WILL EVER. I KNOW MANY OF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH, BUT I WON'T. I JUST DON'T HAVE THE DRIVE AND I'VE TRIED, IT DIDN'T WORK.**_


End file.
